Ranma, Charles and their friend's Adventure
by Yoshi Yamakaze
Summary: Ranma has been cursed, again, and return back with new friends and an evil dictator trying to rule the dimensions and trying to kill Kasumi. This is my first Fanfic. I just need even one good review to start the next chapter.


Summary: What happens when Ranma Saotome, the future heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, was curse to roam the dimensions by Happosai's 'Dimensional Travel Burst' and never age until he returns back to his dimension and learn something on the journey.

Summary: What happens when Ranma Saotome, the future heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, was curse to roam the dimensions by Happosai's 'Dimensional Travel Burst' and never age until he returns to his dimension. Learn something from the dimensions he travel to the dimensions of Alice Academy, Full Metal Alchemist, Pokemon, Detective School Q, Samurai X and others.

Disclaimer: I do not and repeat, do not own all of them, just some, I can't tell you all of it since it's going to be long. So please, please no flames and sues. This is my first fan fiction story so please give me at least some good results for the uploading of the next chapter so please R and R :-).

Author's notes: This is my first fan fiction story so please give some good replies on and/or about it. Ideas are OK to send. Showing to me anything on spelling, grammar, and information is correctly written just helps in making some changes here and there.

* * *

Ranma's Travels

Chapter 1: New Friends and an Evil Enemy

* * *

At a dimensional movie production studio #951 on Gaia, a _REAL_ life movie director is making his latest movie…

"OK gang, the movie we're going to shoot now is called 'Ranma Saotome the Movie: Home Sweet Home'. This movie will be better that the first movie 'Ranma Saotome the Movie: A Dimensional Traveler' and 'Charles and Friends Random Adventures' combine." The director said, "But boss, how can we find the correct dimension?" the cameraman said, "Don't worry, I'll handle that, just get the equipment. Video-Camera Set 5000." The Director said, "Check." The cameraman said as he get a normal looking camera, "Invisibility and Apparition Shield." The director said as the camera guy gets a small gold sphere, "OK then. Let's go." The director said as both of them enter a portal going to Ranma's dimension.

* * *

At Nerima, Japan, Akane Tendo was wondering what happen to Ranma when Happosai use his 'Dimensional Travel Burst'.

_Flashback_

"I'm getting sick of you old man" Ranma said as he start to attack Happosai, "Trying to take pictures for Nibiki's money schemes just for your stupid brassiere." Ranma said as he tries to hit Happosai to the moon or just knock him out until the turn of the century, "Ranma, now you made me angry for destroying my special brassiere!" Happosai said angrily when Ranma accidentally rip a newly bought brassiere, "Now Ranma, I will never forgive you, Dimensional Travel Burst!" Happosai said as he throws a dimly glowing blue crystal ball, which in turn, exploded causing a strange blue mist to surround Ranma in a form of a sphere and disappeared into nothing, "Master! Where's Ranma?" Genma, Ranma's father, said as he looks around to see where he is, "He's no longer here in the city, no, country, no, he is no longer in this dimension. That bomb is very special. Anyone who is near it is now forever to wander though the dimensions, never ages until he returns back to this dimension, who knows when he'll return, tomorrow? Next year? Why, it could even be an hour from now." Happosai said has if he was controlled by an evil dictator then he pass out, little did they know that somewhere, an evil empress looks through her crystal ball and grins evilly at the sight of her little pawn destroying the crystal. And with that she can use her powers to conquer the dimensions by stopping time itself and evil laugh that echoes though her once-productive kingdom on which time slowly stops to her people. Meanwhile, Kasumi has a bad feeling that something terrible will happen when that crystal broke as bad omens appeared one by one, with mysterious happenings in many places in the world. Starting with a tornadoes stop moving in the US, lighting which hit the same place, destroyed property which have seem to rebuild overnight and time slips all over the world coincidentally happen after Ranma disappeared, no matter what happen in the news, the two families were more worried about Ranma on which return when the unexpected happen.

_End Flashback_

"Cheer up Akane; I know that Ranma will come back soon." Ukyo said as she bring her special pancakes, "And why would I worry about that idiot?!" Akane said trying to hide her sadness, "Oh, kitchen destroyer here too." Shampoo said as she enters the scene, "Shampoo? What are you doing here?" Akane said, "Shampoo not here to fight, Shampoo miss Airen." Shampoo said as she brings her delivery to the Tendos and Genma, "Sorry but can you tell me where's the Tendo residence?" Ryouga said as he enters the room, "Akane?" Ryouga said as he looks at Akane, "Why hello Ryouga." Kasumi said, "I'm still wondering about son in law lately when I heard about the incident." Cologne said as she enters the room with Mousse, "Shampoo!" Mousse said as he tries to hug Akane, "I'm not Shampoo." Akane said as Mousse look closely at Akane with his glasses, "Oh, sorry Akane." Mousse said as he try and get Shampoo who is behind him, "I wonder about the strange reports coming in around the world, do you think its true Kasumi?" Nibiki thought as Kasumi was staring to the wall as if she is in a trance, "Are you listening Kasumi?" Nibiki said as she tries to wake Kasumi from her trance like state, "Oh, sorry Nibiki, I'm just wondering about something. Oh well, I'll just make a snack for us." Kasumi said as she goes to the kitchen knowing that all the strange phenomena are all connected which soon reach her demise.

* * *

"Um boss, why are we doing in the Tendo Residence?" the camera guy said as he tries not to fall over the roof, "It's because I have to beat Studio 7's Tomoyo Daidouji movie record, winning 12 'Best Movie of the Year' awards, 9 'Best Romance Movie of the Year' awards, 7 'Best Comedy Movie of the Year' awards, 5 'Best Horror Movie of the Year' awards and the first person to who won the 'Best Movie Director of the Century' award, she also have 951 biographies of famous people from every dimension." The director said, "He really is jealous of Tomoyo Daidouji." The cameraman thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Daidouji residence in Gaia…

"_Sneeze_. Someone must be talking about me." Tomoyo said as she continues writing her next biography 'Tomoyo's Biography #952: The Romantic Life of Sakura Reed from Dimension Earth gammax-ray0045865'. (Pronounce as Dimension Earth Gamma, X–ray number 0045865)

* * *

At Tokyo, a mysterious portal appeared from a blue mist, the same one that cause Ranma to disappear 7 days ago, which Ranma, (wearing a blue pants, a long brown sleeve jacket like shirt, white gloves and a brown fedora hat with a piece of paper on it saying 'detective'), Ranko, (who apparently believe she is the younger twin sister of Ranma), and four other strangely overdress people, (wearing long sleeve coats, hoods, flu masks, sun glasses, black boots, blue pants and brown fedora hats with a piece of paper which said a particular martial art for each), each of them are different, (one is wearing boxing gloves, the another one is wearing bandages half way to his arms and legs, another is wearing a special belt and the last is wearing some sort of Brazilian style clothing), and they all try to go to the Tendo Residence in Nerima.

* * *

At the Gaia Dimension's Area 51, Lily is working on the disturbances on time in the dimensions, "The Pegasus dimension is slowing down recently and because that old man destroys the seal crystal, that evil dictator is now trying to do what she did a long time ago." Lily said worrying that the pure heart would be sacrifice to fully release the dictator's power, "But the problem is that only one person has a pure of heart in all of the dimensions and it's hard to locate and protect her from the coming evil." Lily thought, "My queen, I believe we found someone in the dimension which could have a pure heart." Vincent said, "I hope so, and remember, the person with a pure heart will stay pure even surrounded by evil, surrounded by discord and surrounded by negative energy and I know that evil dictator could have found her by now." Lily said worrying that everything will be conquered and time will stop if she was to be kill, "This is the top most priority, protect the one with a pure heart, her name is…" Vincent said to a group of people.

* * *

At the Tendo Residence, "Here you go. Some rice balls for a snack." Kasumi said as she put the tray on the table.

* * *

At Sakura City, "Charles, What are you reading?" Jake said as he tries to read the gibberish like writing but with all the weirdness going around before. He felt like he seen everything by now, from knowing William's a werewolf to traveling through time to travel around dimensions, meeting themselves and searching the seal for a beast of destruction to actually sealing it right before it destroys a dimension, "Oh, it's the Crystalian Daily." Charles said as he continues reading it, "So it's a newspaper, right?" Jake said, "Right." Charles said as everyone else enters the scene, "Hi Charles." Sally said, "Charles, Jake, we're heading to our father's opening ceremony in Nerima." Takeshi said, "Do both of you want to join?" Yamato said, "Ok, I have nothing to do today." Jake said as Kentaro call all of their parents to know that they're going to be safe, "Ok then everyone let's go!" Yoshi said as Natsume took pictures of the group, "Let's go now young masters and friends." Kentaro said as he use his cell phone and call a car since a limo attract the paparazzi and follow them to the ceremony, "– yes a car, no not a limo, it'll bring to much attention, yes, no, no, yes –" Kentaro said as he continued talking on the phone. Later at the road heading to Nerima, "Young masters, there is a strange group of people wanting to go to a place in Nerima." Kentaro said as he tries to ask the group that they are mistaken, "Listen sir, even if there is space on the back side of this car and we are in a hurry, so can you all use a bus instead." Kentaro said as he tries to ask the group to try something else, "It's ok Kentaro, besides, the opening ceremony is going to be late than expected because of the rain." Takeshi said as it start drizzling, "Ok then go to the back, just make sure you six don't tell anything to the paparazzi about this." Kentaro said as the group enters the tented back side of the car, the car somehow zip through the streets and stop at the park so quickly, "What just happen?" William said as everybody tries to sit erect, "Kentaro, I know that you want us not to be late but is this going a bit too far?" Takeshi said as he open the window behind him, "Are you people ok?" Takeshi said, "We're ok, just a little dizzy, that's all." Ranma said as he helps his friends and Ranko in fixing themselves from the mess, "Sorry young masters, friends and guests, the car just went so fast that I have no control over it." Kentaro said as both Takeshi and Yamato try to comfort him, "Wait. I've readied this something about this." Charles said as he gets the newspaper he was reading before they left, "It's in this article." Charles said, "Great, now what that weird writing means, anyway?" William said, "The article said that time in many dimensions have been distorted by an unknown cause but rumors said an evil dictator's powers have been temporary freed because of a glowing blue crystal ball like orb has been destroyed by a perverted old man who lived in Nerima when he was controlled by the dictator, well the dictator has her powers released and doing the same thing she did the last time she tried to rule the dimensions, by stopping time itself." Charles said as they look at the newspaper, "Sorry if I interrupt but by a perverted old man, do you mean Happosai?" Ranma said politely, "Why yes, his name was written at the article." Charles said, "Oh so that's it, that's why I've been traveling through dim–, nothing, just nothing." Ranma said worriedly as he hopes that they don't know about the curse that made him and friends travel through dimensions and the car continue to go to the Tendo Residence.

* * *

Later, the car has reached the Tendo Residence, "Bye, I hope we can meet again." Yoshi said as the car started to go to the ceremony nearby with everyone waving good bye, "At last, home." Ranma said as Kasumi open the door, "Why hello Ranma, two Ranmas? And who are these people?" Kasumi said confusingly, "I'll tell you and the rest all about it, Kasumi." Ranma said as the group entered the building.

* * *

Inside, at the living room, "Well everyone, Ranma's back with a female doppelganger and 4 strangely dress people." Kasumi said as if trying to make a joke, "What do you mean by a female doppelganger and 4 strangely dress people, Kasumi?" Soun said as he loss on his chess match with Genma, "I win again Tendo." Genma said as Ranma and his group enters the room making everyone on the room looking at Ranma, Ranko and his strange friends.

* * *

So what do you think? I need some good results to post the next chapter and don't blame me if it's late. Hey, I'm a slow writer so don't push it, ok.


End file.
